Entries from the Queen's Diary
by boopingsloth
Summary: Everyone knew Nora was Queen of the Castle... but what really went through her head as she was going through school? She couldn't really be as hyperactive and insane in private as she appeared to other people... could she?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm still working on the AU story, so I'm hoping to have my next chapter up by the end of tonight, tomorrow at the latest, but in the meantime, I had a little idea I wanted to post up. It'll be a little drabble-ish, but hey, quick reads with Nora would be fun, right? Haha, anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry One**_

We made it! Not like I doubted we would, because we were totally gonna make it, because Ren and I are awesome, but it felt like it was taking forever! The ship went so slow; I could have totally flown it faster, but Ren said I wasn't allowed to bug the pilot.

There were some pretty interesting people on board to watch though! I didn't talk to any of them, because I had Ren to talk to and that's more fun, but watching people is always fun! Mostly, everyone kept to themselves, but there was this pair of sisters (I heard them say sisters!) that looked cool. One of them must be the kid who's joining us early -she's only fifteen!

I wanna spar with her sometime; she's probably super amazing… just like me and Ren!

Oh, and there was this dude who threw up -air sickness must totally suck, not like I'd ever know! Gotta give him credit though; he has some confidence, going around in footie pajamas! My PJs are cooler though!

And Ren's coming back, so I'm gonna close off here! Initiation tomorrow, and I'm gonna make sure I team up with Ren!

Even if I have to break some legs to do it.

* * *

And there we go! As far as I was planning, I was gonna do a few main things that were bigger in the story for JNPR (after initiation, the whole thing with Cardin, etc…) and some random things in between! These will probably (no promises) have a similar update that the drabbles did, so there will be something semi-consistently up for you guys to see! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Entry Two

Hey guys, so things have been a little hectic because of finals coming up and everything going on, so this is later than I expected it to be! Sorry about that guys, but I do have this, and an informal vote for the next AU on my bio! I don't own anything, but I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Two**_

Initiation went just the way it should have: Ren and I are partners! Honestly, I didn't care who our other teammates were besides that, but now that we're Team JNPR, we'll be unstoppable!

Puke Boy -aka Jaune- is our fearless leader, and we have Pyrrha Nikos! Plus, Ren's a total ninja, and I'm completely awesome, so we are the best team ever!

Also, we took down a Nightstalker! Without help from adults! And Team RWBY took out that Nevermore, because they are super awesome just like us!

After all that excitement, we all just wanted to sleep, but we had a dorm room to set up! And we all had _lots_ of stuff to fit in… well, not Pyrrha, she didn't have much. And Ren didn't have much, but I made up for his lack of stuff!

Ooh, and I can jump across the room without touching the ground, plus we've got Ren here! He can make me pancakes in the middle of the night anytime now!

This is going to be an awesome school year!

* * *

And there we go guys! I'm probably going to put a few random, completely made up, events in here next, and then add in a few things you might recognize from the show! Don't forget to put in a vote (out of 3 choices to make all our lives simple) for the AU if you've been reading that one, and thank you guys so much for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Entry Three

Hey guys! I figured this was the next thing to go up as I have a few AU options up on my bio if you wanted to look and vote through PM/review for the next AU for Dream Catcher, so… shameless advertising there. Haha, so I have my niece coming over for the week, a book fair to work at, and finals, so I might not post up again for a little bit (no longer than a week though) but I am not disappearing forever, I promise! Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Three**_

First days are never much fun. Everyone just mills about, trying to get to know each other, except now we're just travelling in teams, trying to get to know each other! I mean, I've always had Ren, so that's one less person to have to worry about, but even just watching everyone else…

Everything is more fun once everyone has a general idea about each other and all the friendships and dramas start to come out! Everyone is just dancing around, trying to get a feel for what the others like or not…

Instead of all that ridiculousness, Ren and I kept to the outside, watching everyone else move around. Jaune doesn't quite live up to the coolness he had when we were fighting in initiation, but he's definitely much funnier now, with how much of a big klutz he is! And Pyrrha is kinda quiet, but we'll certainly break her out of that habit soon enough! She'll never chat as much as me, but we'll get her to stop apologizing and get talking for real to us!

Also, one big positive of the day! After all the annoying first day classes were over, Ren made me a gigantic stack of pancakes as a reward for not breaking anything! Or anyone! And he promised -okay, I made him promise- that he'd make me waffles if I didn't break anything tomorrow!

Pancakes are always better, but waffles have syrup traps! Whoo hoo!

So, for the sake of waffles and future pancakes, I, Nora Valkyrie, shall not break anything tomorrow… although I might sleep through a few classes!

* * *

And there we go guys! I hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, let me know what you liked! Or, alternatively, what you _didn't_ like so I can get better! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	4. Entry Four

Hey everyone! Got out of class early so… another diary entry of Nora's! Finals coming up and I don't caaaaaaaaaaaaare! Haha, I still own nothing but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Four**_

Jaune's been gone for a while… It's a little weird! I don't even know why I care so much. I mean, it's not like its _Ren_ that's just disappeared on me, but Jaune being gone makes me feel uncomfortable too. It's like when I don't have my scroll with me; I know it's supposed to be there, but it's not, so there's this nagging feeling that something is wrong.

I don't know if Ren really cares much; he's always got more faith that things will turn out okay, so it might be that. Me, I like to make sure things are going to end up alright!

But it's made Pyrrha upset, and she tries to hide it, but she's definitely grumpier than usual, and she's not offering to help Jaune get better, and he _kinda_ needs it. I mean, he's not very good at fighting, even if he had this blaze of glory where he led us all into greater awesomeness!

I don't know what to do about it though! I try to bring up Jaune and it gets all awkward and boring, so I don't like it, but it seems wrong to just ignore him… I asked Ren, but he thinks we should just stay out of it, since it seems to be a Jaune and Pyrrha problem.

That' s probably best, but if we have to go collect sap, I'd rather have Jaune nearby to distract everyone so I can eat it all first, instead of hanging out with Cardin of all people. I don't even know why Jaune's talking to him; Cardin needs his legs broken!

Oh well… maybe something exciting will happen tomorrow during sap collection and then I'll have something less weird to think about!

* * *

And there we go guys! Just a little something extra, since we don't really see what Nora and Ren think of Jaune's short friendship with Cardin… plus, it just was fun to write! I'll figure out a new diary for next time (maybe a made up event, cause why not?) and don't forget to drop in a vote for the AU -votes go on until the week, and if I don't get any, I'll just draw from a hat. XD

Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	5. Entry Five

Just finished a math final today… and oh my gosh, I'm so tired. I have a headache and wanna sleep… but I can't, so I figured I'd post a random entry for Nora. Not much Season One exposure to pull from, so it's gonna be a couple from my imagination before I get back to drawing from the series. Btw, still haven't watched Season Three… kinda wanna wait 'til it's in theatres, kinda don't… oh well. Anyway, I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Five**_

Tests are so boring! Everything about them; the actual tests, the week leading up to the test, the studying for the test… everything about tests completely suck! Ren even made me sit quietly in the library with him to study! I had to be quiet!

I mean, I totally expected it. Ren actually likes learning that boring stuff; he says it'll come in handy to know where all the Grimm's weak spots are, so we can kill them faster, or what kinds of things are edible when we're out of food and away from stores. See, he knows all that stuff, and I'll always be with Ren, so why do _I_ need to know it too?

But hey, we got pizza after we finished the tests, so that's a good thing! We got EXTRA EXTRA big pizzas, because we ended up celebrating with Team RWBY too, so there was tons of pizza for all of us! Even Pyrrha ate more than one slice, and she's normally really careful about what she eats, so that was a total success!

They laughed at me for calling the delivery guy's car a pizza bus though! I mean, it is a pizza bus! It's a motorized vehicle that is used for the sole purpose of transporting pizza places! And the delivery guy is the driver! It's a pizza bus, and I'm gonna keep calling it that!

Right now, Team RWBY has kind of passed out on our floor. A completely unplanned sleepover! Though their room is literally just across the way… Jaune and Pyrrha are doing some schoolwork, but that's boring! Why study more when we just finished our tests?

That's just ridiculous.

But I'm going to sleep, since I don't wanna join the schoolwork going on, and Ren's taking a shower. I could try to scare him in there, but he got really upset last time I did that and talked less than he normally does! So the only option is to sleep, so tomorrow gets here faster!

* * *

Has Nora snuck up on Ren in the shower before? Who knows? Mwahaha! The image was too good… and the pizza bus thing actually came from my niece, who insists that the pizza man doesn't drive a car. _It's a pizza bus_. *Four year old logic* Oh well. If you're reading Dream Catcher, feel free to drop a vote in a PM or a review… and don't forget to review what you think of this story here -what's good or bad, all criticism is good! Thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	6. Entry Six

Hey everyone! I'm finished with my finals, and I meant to post this up earlier, but my home's internet went insane and didn't let me on… so here I am now! I'm free for a bit, on a waitlist for my summer class, and hopefully I get in, cause… cute boy is in it, and I wanna be in it too. Plus, get another math class over with. Anyway, that's not important… I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Six**_

Everything was weird today. Ruby didn't want cookies, Weiss wasn't yelling at her partner, Jaune didn't fall over anything, Pyrrha didn't say sorry, _Ren didn't make pancakes_ and nothing exploded! Seriously, nothing exploded or broke or was destroyed!

I had this really cool dream though, where Ren and I were running through Beacon at nighttime, and the school looked really awesome, but there was no one else there! And we're running around, and something is wrong, because our friends are missing, but everything else looks perfectly normal!

So we're running, and we hear this weird noise in the cafeteria, so we go there, and there's a bunch of candles and food, like it's a feast! Except for all the candles and flowers and weirdly romantic stuff, it was like a party! So, Ren and I are eating -because who would really leave all that food out- when everyone else shows up and starts eating too! And the food was all our favorites, like pancakes and waffles and cookies!

But then I woke up and the weird day started.

Really. It was an uneventful day. Just one cool dream and the weirdest day of all. Maybe it'll be more exciting when we actually have something cool to do for school besides all this boring paperwork!

* * *

Anyone else write in a diary, but be completely at a loss at what to put down? It's why I never kept writing a diary! XD

Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys; I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	7. Entry Seven

Hey, sorry I've been gone so long; my mom's been making me clean up the house since we have family coming over… ew. That just means less time online… and less time binging on Baby Daddy, and I'm almost done and omgBenandRileyandDannykillme… Yeah, I've had a bit of fun with my friend's Netflix too… Anyway, that's not really important. I don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Seven**_

There are so many new people making their way into our school! Our school! Our awesome facility of awesomeness where we all learn to be even more awesome! People are invading!

I know it's for the festival, and we'll all be able to show off how amazing we are -well, most of us. Jaune's come a long way, but he's still not quite as awesome as Pyrrha, Ren and I! I mean, no one comes close to being as awesome as Ren and I, but Pyrrha is pretty cool herself!

Team RWBY has done this weird disappearing act too… it sucks, because I wanted to spar with Ruby and Blake, because Ruby is super fun and Blake could totally be ninja like Ren, so it would be a fun match! I know they're not partners like Ren and I, but it could work!

Except all of Team RWBY has been gone these past couple days! It's soooooooo not fair! Ooh, and I just heard these big explosions, but Ren says I'm not allowed to go look into it. He thinks that I'll just make things explode even more if I go… which is so not fair either! …making more explosions was my SECOND thought!

But the sounds have kinda died down, and Pyrrha and Jaune came back, so we're doing some team building stuff… which is weird because we've been a team for a while now, and we work so well together! Oh well. More time to play with the teammates!

* * *

And there we go guys! I was kinda thinking about what Team JNPR was doing when Blake and Sun were out doing their thing, so… kinda goes with the plot, kinda made up. Haha, after this, we should be hopping into Season Two for the diary, so there should be more recognizable events in there! Anyway, thanks so much for reading guys, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	8. Entry Eight

It has been a very long long time since I updated this… so on this long car ride, I start typing, cause… well, honestly, it's because Spotify wasn't working on my phone and I had to pull out my laptop for my music (if I had to listen to my dad's talk radio, I would die) so… I typed it, forgot to upload it when I got back to internet, slept, and when I woke up this morning, go on here, so... here it is!

Oh, and my friend made me a watermelon hammer for my birthday, so I had the inspiration to write up this chapter in particular! I don't own anything (but a hammer, mwahahaha) but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Entry Eight**_

Today was AWESOME! We completely destroyed the cafeteria, and we chased everybody out of it in the process! You would think they had more courage than that, it was just a food fight, but it gave us much more room to fight… and less casualties of the food war!

And it was a war. We fought for victory, but sadly, we were crushed by sodas that exploded on us… but we got some amazing hits in before that happened! Well, maybe not Jaune, but I didn't see much of him! I was more amazing anyway, with my HAMMER! It was a watermelon! And I sent Yang flying out the roof! There was a hole… twice!

That's the way we need to smash watermelon this summer… attach them to a pipe and swing them around! Wonder if I can convince Ren to let me try it…

Oh, and I don't think I've ever seen bread loaves fly like that before! Note to self: do not make Pyrrha angry. She could probably kill us all with a piece of bread.

Note two: come up with another contest against Team RWBY. WE WILL AVENGE THIS LOSS WITH A COMPLETE VICTORY!

* * *

Honestly, I think the food fight is one of my favorite parts of the show. It's weird and quirky, and utterly insane, but there's also a sense of normalcy. Sure, the food fight was a little exaggerated, but what kid hasn't wanted to start a food fight in school? And that little bouncing table at the end, when Glynda cleaned it all up? Golden.

Anyway, enough rambling from me! Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little snippet, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
